1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a coated cloth, and more specifically to a cloth having a three-dimensional or camouflage pattern printed thereon.
2. Background Art
Many types of patterns have been printed on fabric. Camouflage patterns are commonly printed on fabric to disguise the fabric, and thus the wearer or contents of the fabric. Different camouflage patterns are used to disguise the fabric for different types of terrain. For example, the camouflage pattern may be made to appear like a tree. Such camouflage may include a pattern that depicts leaves, tree bark, and branches.
Camouflage patterns are typically three-dimensional patterns (meaning that they appear to have depth). The three-dimensional appearance of the patterns is important because a two-dimensional appearance will make the fabric stand out in comparison to a real three-dimensional object such as a tree. It is also important that the particular colors of each pattern, including tones, hues and shading are maintained because different colors stand out in comparison to terrain having particular colors. Also, each camouflage pattern has a particular amount of definition or blending between different colors or shades. Such definition or blending, along with the particular colors and the three-dimensional appearance should be maintained to create a realistic appearance that will blend into the terrain and produce the desired disguise.
Because of the demands of patterned fabric, and in particular the demands of three-dimensional patterns, coatings such as waterproof coatings have not heretofore been employed that retain the appearance of the patterned fabric while protecting the fabric in the desired manner. Therefore, there existed a need to provide a coating that would provide sufficient protection for patterned fabric without detracting from the appearance of the pattern.
The present invention provides such a coating that does not detract from the appearance of the pattern. Moreover, the coating surprisingly enhances the appearance of the pattern. This is particularly true when the coating is applied to fabric having three-dimensional camouflage patternsxe2x80x94the coating layer enhances the appearance of the printed pattern and adds a three-dimensional clarity to the printed pattern that is not present without the coating layer. Thus the coating enhances the disguising effect of camouflage patterned fabric.
According to the present invention, a coated cloth includes a fabric layer having a three-dimensional pattern printed thereon. A clear coating layer is secured to the fabric layer and disposed over at least a portion of the three-dimensional pattern. Such an abrasion resistance is sufficient so that the appearance of the coating layer will not be damaged during normal use, and particularly during outdoor use.
It is typically desirable for the coating layer to have a dull finish because a shiny finish would alter the appearance of the pattern and would likely thwart the disguising function of the pattern if the pattern is camouflage. The coating layer may include a plasticizer. Also, the cloth may include a clear adhesive layer forming a bond between the coating layer and the fabric layer.
The coated cloth is particularly suited to form at least a portion of an outer layer of an object such as a bag or a glove to be used in an outdoor setting. However, the coated cloth may also be used for other objects. Typically, different characteristics are desirable depending on the object. Also, the pattern may include multiple colors that form a three-dimensional pattern.
The present invention also includes a method of forming a coated cloth. The method includes applying a coating material to a substrate, thereby forming a coating layer on the substrate. The coating layer is allowed to partially cure, and a three-dimensionally patterned fabric layer is applied to the coating layer. The coating layer is allowed to fully cure so that the coating layer is clear. The method may also include applying an adhesive material to the coating layer, thereby forming an adhesive layer that bonds the fabric layer to the coating layer. The adhesive layer will typically allow the coating layer to be cured at lower temperatures without reducing the clarity of the coating layer. Also, multiple colors may be printed on the fabric layer by screen printing.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.